


Emergency Spell Marie Fights

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bamf Marielle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Marie sees the horde of goblins, and she’ll admit the first thing she does is fall back because she doesn’t have her weapons. She doesn’t have her armor.And there are a lot of goblins.Everywhere, practically covering the beach with the light blue of their skin.Then, then, she stands back up and with a fierce, determined expression she faces the horde.





	Emergency Spell Marie Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm _tired_ of female characters always going to supporting roles.
> 
> Log Horizon is better about it where Akatsuki is pretty damn strong and they have characters like Marie's treasurer who is amazing at diplomacy, but...I really wanted Marie who's a lv 90 to _do something_.
> 
> So, I wrote it.
> 
> (Also it will never not drive me crazy that half the female characters are support classes, and the only guy who might be lbtqa is so...stereotyped it's painful; but at least he actually has some substance unlike every _other_ anime, I'm looking at you fairy tail. Wtf)
> 
> (Sidenote the title comes from watching too much Fairy Tail and other animes; I couldn't resist okay?)

Marie sees the horde of goblins, and she’ll admit the first thing she does is fall back because she doesn’t have her weapons. She doesn’t have her armor.

And there are a _lot_ of goblins.

Everywhere, practically covering the beach with the light blue of their skin.

Then, then, she stands back up and with a fierce, determined expression she faces the horde.

Cleric magic is limited in scope when it comes to attacks, but she’s had ninety levels and eight years of practice.

“Everyone! Retreat, as far away from my area as possible.” Marie slams a fist glowing with _Clerics Retreat_ into one of the goblins getting too close.

The goblin shatters in a burst of light and she shakes her hand out; her hp takes a hit everytime she uses it but it’s worth it if it gives her enough time.

Each punch cuts into her hp even with a _dot_ healing ability on her she’s still hurting more and more.

“There’s too many of them, what are you doing Marie?” Naotsugu yells.

Marie finishes off two more goblins before turning and sighing in relief.

Naotsugu is far enough that her next spell won’t reach him.

“I _am_ a guildmaster. This is my guild. I’ll protect them.” Marie says with a hard kick sending the goblin near her into several behind them. Even if some of them aren’t part of her guild she’s the guildmaster in the region and assigned to them; she will protect them.

When the area looks clear of her members, she pauses to catch her breath, and absently cast another _dot_ heal.

“Everyone stay away from my position until the spell ends.” Marie yells, wishing for once there were more ways to communicate with groups of people outside of telepathy.

Goblins are swarming the beach now, and if this doesn’t work even at lv 90 she’ll have a problem getting out.

Marie takes a breath to center herself and she calls her magic to her, “Emergency Spell: Holy Light of the Heavens!” She raises her hands sharply and energy crackles through the air.

Blue light explodes from around her and arches up into the heavens. Taking a dozen goblins around her and destroying them in seconds.

Five separate barriers appear around her. She gazes at the horde of enemies with a chilled look.

“Emergency Spell: Breaking of the Heavens.” Marie whispers and presses her hands down towards the ground.

The Blue light cascades downward and her barrier spills out.

Bolts of lightning and shards of light arc across the sky and down across the beach breaking apart goblins left and right.

Marie clenches her hands holding the spell even as her mana drains rapidly and the goblins still keep coming. She doesn’t think she can hold it long enough to kill them all, but she mentally pulls open a screen and there’s already three hundred deaths and counting. She grits her teeth and with a last burst of light the spell ends raising the deaths to an added five hundred.

Every monster once on the forefront of the beach and around her is gone.

More Goblins appear ahead of her.

Marie turns and start running towards Naotsugu and Nyanta who look stunned at the destruction. “Move, I can’t do that again for a day so we need to get going. Is everyone still alive?” She feels a bit of guilt she should have retreated and let the fighters handle it, but if her co leaders couldn’t handle a retreat then she’ll have to work on their protocols _hard_.

“Meow, Everyone has successfully retreated. I haven’t seen a cleric use that spell in quite some time.” Nyanta smiles down at her. “Quite well done.”

Marie grins at him, pride brimming in her heart and she nods to the trees, “Let’s go before they get closer.”

Before they leave the view of the beach she takes one more look to make sure no humans are left, and casts a heavy barrier across the treeline. “Should give us some time.” She says and grins fiercely when her kill count starts jumping again. _Protection of the Gods_ was a tricky bit of magic and only found if one did a lv 80 Healer quest, but it was worth it, even if it drained most of the rest of her mana.

Marie will be prepared next time, she decides, vacation is something she _really_ needs. She pouts at nothing, and can hear Nyanta laugh. Still, making sure to have her armor on her or her magic bag is now a priority. Perhaps a dagger, or a weapon; sure they have classes but it was now real, who said she couldn’t learn some offensive abilities? She nods to herself.

Taking account of everyone who joined the training camp is a hurdle in itself but she’s done this countless times if with less people.

Explaining to Shiroe what happened, and leading the rest to safety is the next step.

Marie takes charge because she’s a guild leader. She has responsibility written in her title, and with a minor moment to mourn her vacation, she straightens and takes control.

If this world is trying to hurt her guild, her friends, she won’t stand for it.

Her open screen flashes;

_Kill Count: 2,000_

Marie grins.


End file.
